


No one writes about Ganon with long hair

by TazerAlien



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazerAlien/pseuds/TazerAlien
Summary: //As someone who lives in a hot climate y'all are missing out on writing about Ganon's hair//~His hair had always been incredibly thick, even for a Gerudo. A fiery red mane of coarse strands that required daily maintenance to keep tame.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 87





	No one writes about Ganon with long hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic!! No beta and kinda short but Ganon with long hair needs more love and attention!!

His hair had always been incredibly thick, even for a Gerudo. A fiery red mane of coarse strands that required daily maintenance to keep tame. And since he grew up in the desert, where his scalp had gotten used to the hot sun and low humidity, going even a day without washing it whenever the weather was even slightly humid meant that his scalp would get oily and itchy. Thank the gods Zelda had offered to help, or Ganon would have chopped it all off a long time ago.

Currently, him and the hero link had set up camp in Finra Woods after clearing the area of monsters. They were on their way back from Lurelin, stocking up on shock arrows and defeated a beast that the hero needed assistance with. Link was currently sitting under a tree by the fire, fiddling with a shield that had cracked. Ganon paid him no mind as he grabbed his small canvas bag and walked towards a lake next to their camp site, cooling his feet in the shallow water and sitting on a rock.

The moon made his reflection glow, his own bright orange eyes piercing through the water to stare back at him as he studied the visage. His hair was a mess, a tangled disaster that sported several leaves and branches poking out every which way. The moon also reflected off of the hair near his scalp, accentuating the grease and grime that had built up throughout the day. Ganon felt his nose wrinkle and his brow knit as he saw the nest on his head in the lake.

He opened his bag to grab a metal comb that resembled a pitchfork and got to work, grunting and hissing as he combed out the knots and debris. His arms grew sore from having to reach around and comb out a branch, but after a good hour of brushing, Ganon pulled his fingers through his hair and was satisfied. He shook his head and watched several sun bleached strands of hair catch the moonlight and sparkle in his reflection, the sight making Ganon smile at his proud mane.

However, he was not done yet.

Ganon's large hands reached back to part his hair in two with practiced motions, grabbing a bottle of soap Zelda had taught him how to make. He poured a small puddle of the clear, thick liquid into his hand before dipping the right half of his hair into the lake and starting to wash it. He worked up a lather and moved almost autonomously, starting at his ends and working towards his scalp.

Eventually he was satisfied and dipped his hair in again to rinse out the suds, watching some brown bubbles float away. He repeated this with the other half, the whole process taking another hour and ending with Ganon squeezing water out and returning to sit by the fire with his belongings.

Link looked up at him at this point, bringing his hands up. _'You need help? I know it can be hard combing it when wet.'_

Ganon let a puff of air escape him as his lips curled, sitting next to the Hylian and handing him a heavy metal comb. "Knock yourself out, my arms are sore."

And with that, the two fell into a comfortable silence, only broken by the occasional grunt when Link snagged a knot. Ganon simply rested his head on a bent knee and let himself relax by the fire. At some point the warrior had fallen asleep, dreamless and short, as Link woke him up with several pokes and prods that got Ganon's face to contort into a look that had Link putting his hands up. Ganon huffed and yawned, going to comb his fingers through his hair when he felt it.

A braid.

Not just any braid either.

From just feeling over it, Ganon could tell that it was something like a fishtail braid. Ganon looked to the Hylian next to him as their hands started to sign.

_'I thought it would make it easier, at least now there won't be leaves and branches stuck in it.'_

The hero offered a grin and the warrior returned it, resting a hand on Link's head, smiling down on the little Hylian.

"Thanks."


End file.
